Ranma becomes a Cardcaptor!
by Mayuka
Summary: Ranma finds the magical Clow Book that changes his life forever! Finished.
1. Part I

Ranma Becomes a Cardcaptor  
  
  
AN: This is a humorous fic and I really love the idea. Ranma capture the Windy and Water in this one. Should be a really good one. Please R&R!   
  
It was a bright morning. The cherry blosoms were flying. It was definetly going to be a good day, was what Ranma thought as him and Akane sped down the street on their way to school.   
"Ranma! You took so long to eat breakfast, now we're late!" Akane screamed at him. "You pervert!" she mumbled under her breath.   
"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Ranma said back, glaring at her. "You tomboy!" he added. Akane kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground. Then Ranma got up and started running. "Your lucky you're a girl." He said. The got to school and defeated the usual boys that attacked Akane every morning. This time they did it together. Their teacher made them go into the hall because they were late.   
"This is all your fault, Ranma!" Akane blamed him.   
"Well, I gotta go return this library book, so I'll be bck later, tomboy." Ranma said to Akane. Akane shrugged.   
"I don't care, you pervert!" she answered. Ranma walked down the hall and got to the hallway.   
"Hmm. Let's see. I'll just leave this here, since the librarian isn't here." Ranma said to himself out loud. He walked back to the mystery section. No one is here, the library is completely empty. That's unusual, Ranma thought.   
"Might as well get a book while I'm here." Ranma looked along the rows and rows of books until he found an interesting one titled the clow. He pulled it out and opened it.   
"I wonder what this book is all about... huh? Cards?" He pulled the first one out. "Windy?" he said. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew. Ranma shielded his eyes. The mysterious cards flew out of the book except the windy, which was still in his hand.   
"What the... what the hell is going on?" Ranma asked himself out loud. Suddenly the wind stopped. Ranma relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, a yellow creature, resembling a stuffed animal protruded from the mysterious book.   
"Hey Hey Hoo!" The creature said to ranma. Ranma screamed. Akane ran in to the library.   
"Ranma! Where are you?" she asked as she walked through the library. "We're gonna get in trouble! We gotta get back tot he classroom." She yelled. She found the section of books and saw Ranma.   
"We gotta go, stop playing with your stuffed animals!" she screamed.   
"I am not a stuffed animal! I'm Keroberos, the guardian of the seal of the clow cards!" the stuffed animal said. Akane screamed. Ranma screamed as well.   
"What the..." Akane started.   
"Clow Cards?" Ranma asked the thing calming down.   
"Yeah, the cards that were in this book. My job is to protect them!" Keroberos said. He looked to point to them and realized they were all gone.   
"What!? Where did they go?" he asked Ranma.   
"Well, I read the name Windy. And a gust of wind blew." Ranma started.   
"Yeah?" Keroberos asked. Akane stared in disbelief at all of this.   
"And all the cards blew away!" Ranma finished. Keroberos and Ranma started laughing. Then Keroberos realized what he was laughing at.   
"What?!" he asked. Suddenly, the lights came on in the library.   
"Is someone in here? This is the librarian."   
"Ranma, keroberos, we gotta go!" Akane whispered.   
"Your right! Keroberos, get in my bag." Ranma agreed. Keroberos nodded.   
"Ok, but can ya please call me Kero?" he asked.   
"Sure, what ever, lets go!" Akane said urgently. They left the library and continued on with school as usual. Their teacher told them about a field trip to the aquariam the next day.   
A-aquarium? Ranma thought to himself. T-that's means water! Akane grinned at him.   
"We won't be getting wet will we?" Ranma asked their teacher.   
"Not unless the containers break." Their teacher said with a smile. Thank god,Ranma thought. After Ranma and Akane got home, they sat at Akane's desk, making sure no one was around, and they let Kero out.   
"Sheesh, it was hot in there.."  
"So what happens now, Keroberos?" Akane asked.   
"It's Kero..."   
"Ok! What does Ranma have to do?" Akane asked.   
"Me? You were there too!"   
"But you opened the book!"   
"Will you too stop it! Anyway." Kero started. "Those card were magical. They will cause trouble, so we have to capture them." Kero stated.   
"Is it gonna be dangerous?" Ranma asked, getting scared.   
"Oh yeah.."   
"Damn.."   
"Don't worry, kid. Now stand over there." Kero instructed. Ranma did as he was told.   
"Key of the seal! Listen as you are told. Someone wishes for a contract with you!" Kero said. A small key appeared in front of Ranma.   
"Grab the key, Ranma!" Kero told him. The key elongated as Ranma grabbed it. Akane looked stricken.   
Alright, the birth of a Cardcaptor!" Kero exclaimed. 


	2. Part II

Ranma becomes a Cardcaptor!  
Part II: The Trip  
  
  
Kero had told Ranma everything he needed to know about being a cardcaptor. How to seal stuff and everything. But Ranma still hadn't actually caught anything, and was still unsure of himself. The next morning Kero reassured him.   
"You'll be fine kid." Kero told him.   
"Fine? How can I be fine if I can't even concentrate with this dinky, girly wand anyway!?" Ranma asked.   
"Hey, your half girl anyway, so it doesn't matter too much does it?" Kero asked with a grin.  
"Honestly, I'd love to be a cardcaptor, it's kinda cool." Akane said.   
"Well why don't you be the cardcaptor, then?" Ranma asked.   
"Because, you opened the book you pervert!" Akane yelled back.   
"Hey, you are clse enough to a girl anyway, the wand would look nice with you!" Ranma teased. Akane frowned. She picked up Ranma by the shirt and threw him out the window.   
"This is the 2nd floor, am I right?" Kero asked. Akane nodded. "Sure is." Kero sighed. Ranma came up from downstairs with his face turned sideways.   
"Dr. Tofu just fixed my neck from the last time you hit me!" Ranma complained. Akane giggled. "And you think its funny, how would you like me to throw you out the window?" Ranma asked, even thuogh he had no intention of throwing a girl out the window. This went on for a while until Akane noticed they were late for school. They were even later because Ranma had to stop by Dr. Tofu's to get his neck fixed.   
"Its all your fault Ranma! They might leave us and go on the fieldtrip without us!" Akane yelled. Ranma had forgotten all about the trip.   
"Aww, you say that every morning!" he replied. The had arrived. They were so late the usual crowd of boys had even gone into the building. They ran towards the bus loop fast and got on.   
"Well, I'm glad you two finally decided to join us!" their teacher smiled at them. The bus ride was long and boring. When they arrived, their teacher informed them that they would have to take pictures of the fish as they looked. They would split up into groups.   
"Let's see.. Akane, go with Ranma, Jenny with Ken..." Ranma wasn't listening. He felt strange. Was this what Kero was talking about? Sensing a clow card?   
"Ranma... Ranma! Come on, stop daydreaming!" Akane yelled in his ear.   
"Damn, you didn't have to break my eardrum!"   
"What ever..." Ranma felt like telling Akane he sensed a card, but he figured she wouldn't really care. They actually had a pretty good time. Running and laughing. But then, the feeling in ranma's stomach got worse. The card was definetly there, but where he didn't know. He decided he'd better tell her.   
"A-akane, I sense a clow card." He said to her.   
"What? Here?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well then, go capture it. I'll keep everyone busy, so they don't know you are gone!" she said.   
"I don't know where it is," he said, grabbing her shoulder turning her around.   
"Well ask Kero." She said. "I brought him with us, just in case." She grinned as she pulled him from her bag.   
"Kero, I sense a..." Ranma started.   
"Woah! I sense a clow card!" Kero said. "You'd better go capture it!"   
"We noticed, but where is it?" Ranma asked.   
"Doesn't matter. You can't capture it anyway with all these people around!" Akane said.   
"Your right. Let's come back later tonight, we can sneek in." Kero suggested. And they did. Akane decided to distract the guard with her "charm" and Ranma and Kero would go capture it. As Akane went toward the guard, Ranma and Kero followed the plan. Ranma knew the water card, which is what Kero said it probably was, was very conceited and arrogant in its beliefs, so it would be easy to lure it away from the rest of the water. Ranma walked over to the tank and held out his staff.   
"Water card show yourself! Catch me if you can!" he called.   
The card splashed Ranma and he changed into a girl.   
"Damn you, clow card!" she yelled, running down the stairs.  
The card followed his cue and chased Ranma down the stairs. He saw Kero pointing to a room and he ran into it. The water card followed him. As it went in the room, it turned around.  
"Quick, do as I told you before!" Kero said. Ranma nodded.   
"Windy! Freeze the water so I can capture it! Release!" Ranma yelled. Then he ran out out of the room and closed the door. He sighed a sigh of relief.   
"Ya think that helped?" Ranma asked Kero.   
"Sure and luring the card in the freezer was a great idea on your part!" Kero said, happily. Ranma opened the door and saw that the card was frozen.   
"great job, Ranma. Now seal it!" Kero was extatic.   
"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" Ranma yelled. She gave her self a congradulatory pat on the back. She had sealed her first clow card! As she and Kero quietly snuck out of the Aquarium, they made a quick stop at the bathroom, to get some hot water for Ranma. Then, they met Akane at the entrance.   
"Did you catch it?" she asked Ranma. He held up the clow card.   
"Sweet!" she said, smiling. Then, she punched him in the stomach.   
"What was that for?" Ranma asked her, holding his stomach.   
"Thanks to you, I now have to go on a date with that guard!" she screamed. 


End file.
